nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angeloky
Welcome to my talk page: [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] Feel free to drop a line as needed on this page. I will attempt to respond within a day if there are any questions. '''And please try to keep things civil in here. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Angeloky page. Please check our guidelines to get everything you need to know to get started. If there are still questions, leave a message on my talk page! -- LeMansRacer (Talk) 21:14, November 28, 2012 : Hey could you fix the Team Escape page for NFS World please? I did something wrong while editting. Sorry.SHOCKTHENATION (talk) 03:29, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Fixed it for you NFSKutski 08:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Porsche Articles Good work with those Porsche articles. I've been busy lately but I've been keeping an eye on your work and I'm very impressed. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, though I can kinda see why no one really want to do the 356 model range, they only vary a bit and are the slowest to get around the track. Nevertheless, only the 356 B 1600 models to go and splitting up the other articles. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 17:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Shift 2 works pictures Angeloky, some cars still have their Shift 2 website version,please upload a Skyline Stock & works pic. :See Manual of Style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 13:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Angeloky, i know the photos are from the website of the game. :::Read the Manual of Style. This is your final warning. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 01:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I do not know how to crop photos :::::If you are using Windows, it should come with MS Paint, which you could use the selection tool and hit the Crop button to do it for yourself. Any other picture program like GIMP are also available online with similar tools (though different user interfaces.) Not to mention, there's also tutorials online on how to crop with just about any program. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 12:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Angeloky,you already uploaded the stock pic, but the works pic is still from site. :::::::If you're asking for another photo, the one on there is fine since it's an official picture from those from Need for Speed themselves. However, anything other than from Need for Speed will have to refer to the Manual of Style. [[User:Angeloky| Angeloky ]] 02:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Angeloky, when i have a new account, i will upload the works pics, so the Robi26 pics will stay until there is a works pic. 01:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Laura Fritz Hi Angeloky! Someone named Laura Fritz is vandalising the NFS Wiki. 13:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Graduation Congratulations on graduating! [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 09:17, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, four years of it all coming to an end, still has not sunk in yet and apologises for the lack of activity just due to it all coming down. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 15:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Some Guy Well thank you hun, do you play nfs hot pursuit? Do you work 4 wiki? User:Crash3434 23:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Parent Filter Hi Angeloky, Wikia recently changed the name of the Parent Filter program to Parent Pages. We are trying to delete references to Parent Filter because of this change, which is why I deleted that line from the page. Generaltsao '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:52, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, my apologizes then as I thought it was required information, at least I can undo the undo then. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 04:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC) PS4 Lineup Video Hey there, Angeloky, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development team. We recently created a PS4 Lineup video that features Need for Speed Rivals and would love to have it hosted on the featured media section of your mainpage. You can find the video here: Your decision on whether to implement. Thank you and have a good one! '''TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:50, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete Request You should delete this page "American Motors Corporation" because the car does not exist in the game. Super72000 (talk) 02:18, December 23, 2013 :That would be considered if the AMC AMX was not already in Motor City Online, however, we have not made an article about it yet. Motor City Online is considered part of the Need for Speed franchise though. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 03:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) New Guidelines I've begun creating an expanded series of guidelines and policies for this wiki, but I'll need the help of all admins! Feel free to add to it through either the user talk page or the actual page with any aspect you feel needs to be addressed, but please don't fell as though you have to if you don't want to. Any and all feedback will be welcome. :) [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 12:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC) HI are you admin here and do you know If there is open world free roam gameplay ?jball149 03:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, though what you're asking for is rather generic and broad. Since this is the Need for Speed Wikia, there is Need for Speed: Underground 2, Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: Undercover, Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), Need for Speed: Rivals, and Need for Speed (2015) are the ones that include an open world games with some free roaming elements. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 04:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Google+ Hey, I'm a huge NFS fan. I'm making a fan series on Google + that will be adapted to a CGI type of animation. It might suck but the NFS Adaptation Mustang will come back gain. Slashthehedgehog95 (talk) 08:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Slash The Hedgehog Hi Hi -FarhatDX II (talk) Visual Tuning Hey, i had a really big debate with my boddy, and really need your word to resolve it. Does the "Visual Tuning" such as Suspension tuning, especially Track Width affect car handling at all? Thank You, Best. NikoTheRus (talk) :It would be nice if you could specify which game you are speaking of, but from the sounds of things, "Visual Tuning" usually does not affect handling in most Need for Speed games as far as I know. [[User:Angeloky| Angeloky ]] 15:55, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Unerground 3, of course :) NikoTheRus (talk) :::Unfortunately, the game with that exact title does not exist at the moment, so it would be left unanswered for now. [[User:Angeloky| Angeloky ''']] 02:04, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Exume what? What do you Mean Need For Speed Underground 3 doesnt exist yet? is this a joke? ::::I guess the game called Need For Speed 2015 -_- ::::No, this is not a joke, it's why you pay attention to the name of the game. ::::If it is Need for Speed '15, it doesn't do a thing for handling. It might slightly affect car hitboxes, but that's it. Krieger22 (talk) 08:47, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the answer. Everyone calls it so tho, pehaps the 15' tries to be it or prepares players for the actual U3. I just thought you would know that people call it the new Underground... but techically my bad anyway. NikoTheRus (talk) NFSFF Hey Angeloky, I was wondering if you'd like to be apart of my fan fiction version of this wiki. I need a proper description for the wiki. Answer whenever you can. Thanks, Slash is the biggest weirdo who is just wierd 02:34, October 24, 2016 (UTC)!